Ben's Ultimate Rankings Page
Walking Dead Rankings 256.Bonnie-u r wurz than shet u bich gtfo Voltaire Rankings 'RIDING A BLACK UNICORN...' 1.Oh Lord(Wake The Dead)-All of the places are changed and can be switched minus 8 and 9 (sorry newbies :( ). The music in this song is phenominal. THe horns paint a great sound. The lyrics of a man who has lost faith in humanity and eventually God himself are powerful and the tension in the song is palpable. The ending bit is fantastic about this man's rant and tyrade on how shitty the world is. Blues in general is a genre I absolutely love and most likely my second favorite genre next to Celtic Music. All in all a fantastic song and a fantastic album I loved almost everything on it and the ones I didn't weren't bad just not for me. 2.CatHouse Tragedy-I think the main reason I love this song is I just imagine a cheesey TV commercial for some shitty strip club. The lyrics and song are great. The girl with no arms sounds hawt tbh. "I wish girls like her existed in real life"~Kevvy 3.THe Straight Razor Cabaret-Words can't describe how much I love this song. The music, the tone, the vocals, and the lyrics are all great. I can't find anything I DON'T like about this song except mayble the rhymes. Seriously, Bible and Libel. Is that even a word? Doesn't take away from how much I love it though. 4.Don't Go By The RIver-I'm a huge sucker for Jazz music so I love this song. I also really like thinking of stories when I listen to a song and imagining it as a short movie. I always think that the guy the singer talks about in the second verse is him and he stayed by the river and continues to look for her and has become #bitter. What the hell is a loup-garou tho? 5.Dirtiest SOng That Aint-A really good and fun song however it always reminds me I will probalby never hear Voltaire on the radio and it makes me sad. :( 6.Riding A Black Unicorn-The song isn't bad it's just I literally love almost every song on this album and it doesn't stack up with some of my favorites. So waht does work for the song? One, the chorus is amazing and the music makes it feel that more epic. Also I love how the song, album, and both of their titles come from fans. 7.THe Mechanichal Girl-Okay I love this song but I just don't like it as much as the others. I don't like putting it this low but I have to. :(. Well a main reason I like this song is because it makes me think of just a Jester/bard narrorating a story in song. Also the moral at the end is great. 8.When The Circus Came To Town-I feel no feelings for this song. It is good sure but it is just eh. I like the lyrics of it a lot though. 9.Innocent-Okay to level with you all I have never heard this song before this. It isn't a bad song mind you. Just not you know, as rememorable as other Voltaire songs. That's my main problem with bad Voltaire songs (or as bad as they get) is that they are unmemorable compared to other songs. THis may be my bad in that unlike other songs that will show up on this list like Oh Lord I haven't lsitened to it continuously.